This invention relates to a hydraulic device particularly for ski boot fastening.
As is known, for ski boot fastening purposes, it is common practice to utilize lever elements provided with hooks, which may have various different configurations and practically effect a fastening action based on the lever principle, in that a long arm is used to overcome the resisting force of a shorter arm.
Presently known lever systems utilize a large variety of criteria for achieving adjustability of the fastening force, but in all cases there exists the need of providing an accurate adjustment through a series of operative steps which require a degree of skilled handling by the user.
A further problem resides in that lever closing is, especially at very low temperatures and hence with fairly rigid materials, generally rather wearisome and not readily to be carried out.
It should be added to the above that boots may be equipped with additional devices, e.g. for changing the fit by the raising of a wedge, or with pressure elements arranged to act on the foot neck portion, or elements for changing the boot inclination, etc., which generally include independent adjustment elements of their own which are implemented by various devices, the operation whereof can be on occasions fairly complex.